What would happen if
by DC13
Summary: What would happen if we said what we meant... Oneshot, rating for safety. (SLASH RAIJACK)


Disclaimer: You know what, I DO own it! Hah! That's why in the next series, Raimundo and Jack are gonna get it on! Ha ha ha ha! (I don't own it, don't hurt me!) Plus, Meredith Brooks owns the Song.

AN: Yes, I said I'd never post here again. But, basically, I LOVE getting reviews. So, I'll be continuing my Harry Potter Slash ones on here as well. DC is back!

I remember everything about that one time. When we met during a search for a Shen Gong Wu. No tiny detail escapes me, and I wonder if he remembers it just as clearly as I do. If it wakes him up at night like it does to me. If he thinks about it while working on whatever he works on.

**Electricity,**

**Eye to eye.**

**Hey don't I know you?**

**I can't speak.**

I pressed him against the wall, hands clutching at the collar of his coat. Under it, I could see a red shirt with some sort of logo on the chest. I growled, ignoring whatever inane comment he had made, moving my hands across to his shoulders, making him pause in his 'evil rant'.

"What are you doing...?" His voice came to me. He sounded uncertain, though under it I could hear a tremor of hope.

**Stripped my senses,**

**On the spot.**

**I've never been defenceless,**

**I can't even make sense of this.**

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I answered while letting my eyes wander over his neck, smiling to myself when I saw a faint blush sneak up to his jaw. I brought one hand up and traced the growing line of red on his throat, feeling the shiver that ran through him in the hand that was still clasping his shoulder.

**You speak and I don't hear a word.**

"You realise what this looks like, don't-" I cut him off. Such lips shouldn't be wasted on something as trivial as words. They're much better when they're kissing. A much more noble use for them.

**What would happen if we kissed?**

**Would your tongue slip past my lips?**

**Would you run away?**

**Would you stay?**

I smiled against his lips when he didn't push me away. I smiled even more when his arms came to rest hesitantly on my shoulders, a hand reaching into my hair to pull me closer. He squeaked slightly as I slid my tongue past his parting lips.

**Or would I melt into you?**

**Mouth to mouth,**

**Lust to lust,**

**Spontaneously combust.**

I wonder if any one else knows that Jack Spicer, The Evil Genius squeaks when you kiss him for the first time.

**Room is spinning,**

**Out of control.**

**You act like you didn't notice,**

**Brushed my hand.**

His grip on my hair tightened slightly as my arms wound round his waist, pulling him against me. I pulled back for air, studying his face. Under his make-up he was flushed slightly, his eyes half lidded, his lips slightly parted as he drew air in short gasps.

**Forbidden fruit,**

**Ring on my finger.**

**You're such a moral, moral man,**

**Would you throw it away?**

"W-what are you doing to me?" He asked faintly as I went in for another kiss, answering the question with my lips. This time he didn't hesitate in kissing back, closing his eyes and pressing against my mouth trying to get deeper.

**No question.**

**Will I pretend I'm innocent?**

I heard him whimper as I started unbuttoning that heavy coat of his, running my hands over his clothed torso and feeling him squirm. He murmured something as I stepped back slightly to push the coat to the floor, the fabric pooling round our feet, though I soon silenced any more protests by kissing him again, wrapping my arms back round him.

**What would happen if we kissed?**

**Would your tongue slip past my lips?**

**Would you run away?**

**Would you stay?**

I smirked against his lips when he tugged at the sash holding my shirt together.

"Can I?" He whispered as I started kissing down his jaw, causing his head to roll back slightly with a small whimper. I nodded against his neck, feeling it loosen almost instantly, the folds of my shirt being pushed aside and shy fingers slipping inside. Deciding to return the favour, I tugged at his T-shirts hem, pulling it up and off. I chuckled slightly at the surprised look on Jacks face, ran my fingers through the absurdly bright hair and took off the goggles as I did. He smiled slightly, pushing the rest of my shirt off my shoulders and running a hand over my stomach.

"Heh... Now I see the reason you always beat me..." He murmured, slipping his arms round my shoulders as I kissed down his neck.

**Or would I melt into you?**

**Mouth to mouth,**

**Lust to lust.**

**Spontaneously combust...**

He gasped slightly as I reached his collarbone, his body arching slightly to get skin-to-skin contact. At this point I must have pushed him back against the wall, though I don't remember doing it. I ran my hands lightly over the waistband of his trousers getting a small groan in response, his hips jerking slightly when I dipped my fingers under to stroke the heated skin I found there.

**What would happen if we kissed?**

The sound of the zip sounded loud in my ears, as well as his slight whimper. All of my senses were heightened. I pushed them down, lifted him slightly to get them off his feet and kicked them to one side while I put him back down. I began kissing him again, felt his hands trying to get my trousers off. Then all unnecessary clothes were removed.

**Ah...**

I wonder if anyone else knows that Jack Spicer is pale all the way down.

**I struggle with myself again,**

**Quickly the walls are crumbling',**

**Don't know if I can turn away.**

He squirmed as I ran my hands over his sides, whimpered when I placed butterfly kisses down his jaw, moaned when I bit gently at his neck leaving a mark. I never would have thought he was so responsive. Any light touch seemed to affect him. But when my hands reached his length, then he really responded. Every small stroke, every tiny caress seemed to draw a different kind of sigh or movement from him.

**What would happen if we kissed?**

**Would your tongue slip past my lips?**

**Would you run away?**

**Would you stay?**

He gasped slightly when my grip left him, reached a hand into my hair and pulled my head down to kiss him. I felt his chest pressed flush against me, his heartbeat wild against mine. I kissed down his neck, heard him whimper at the loss of heat.

"Please... Touch me again..." He whispered, his voiced sounding a little ragged. When all I did was nip at his chest he cried out wordlessly and arched against me, pressing his hips into mine. The sudden friction caused us both to gasp out, his hands tightening on my shoulders and eyes closing.

**Or would I melt into you?**

**Mouth to mouth,**

**If we kissed...**

**Would your tongue slip past my lips?**

He kept moving against me while I pressed him into the wall, the pressure creating more delicious friction. Neither of us lasted long, his body arching into mine one last time before he came, crying my name into my mouth. We stood like that for a while, my body covering his while he clung to my shoulders weakly and his head resting in my neck. After a while I stepped back, got my clothes and dressed.

"Raimundo...?" I looked at him and saw that he was getting dressed, pulling his coat on. He buttoned it, looking at me calmly.

"Yeah?"

"I hate you." He said indifferently, crossing his arms and glaring at me defiantly.

**Would you run away?**

**Would you stay?**

**Or would I melt into you?**

**Mouth to mouth,**

"...Heh. I hate you too." I said, going over to him and kissing his lips lightly. I smiled when the kiss was returned; his arms slipping back up round my shoulders in a hug. I stepped back and saw him frowning, though in his eyes he was smiling. I just smiled and walked off, hearing my friends calling for me and how they'd found the Shen Gong Wu.

**If we kissed...**

I wonder... What would've happened... If we'd said what we meant...


End file.
